mmogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mmogame Wiki
MMORpg Overview In today's highly developed commercial society, people often feel very small. For this reason, the massively multiplayer online role-playing game (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games, MMORPGs) to have enormous appeal. In an MMORPG, you can team up with other players destroy themselves unable to overcome enemy, you can become a great warrior, priest, or an artisan. Others may have to rely on your protection in order to escape danger, or even save their lives - is a pivotal figure in the game, you will, or even become a hero. Of course, the game ultimately Daguai money and blasting equipment such content. {C}Perhaps out of some sense of mission, perhaps out of the desire for virtual wealth, anyway, in the past few years, online role-playing game is really popular. Although MMORPG in video games to occupy the mainstream, but Blizzard (Blizzard) MMORPG "World of Warcraft" has become in recent years, the most popular computer games. Until July 2007, "World of Warcraft" active players in the world's 9 million in June 2012, published in Diablo 3. " However, the influence of video games is not just the number of players estimated. According to the reports of some newspapers and magazines, allegedly playing a MMORPG game, in particular to play a leadership role in the game experience, to give the resumes of job seekers increased component. Economists study the cash flow in the game, in order to analyze the economic situation in the real world. Physician or even to study a large-scale infectious disease in the virtual world, hoping to understand how the disease evolved into the epidemic. These academic studies have been carried out because of all the MMORPG in the world have one thing in common - they will give players a strong "into a sense. To succeed, the game enables players to the fantasy world as the true law of real world. These all-inclusive of law: the laws of physics, such as game character jumped from the falls what happens; including etiquette norms, such as a player in the team cheated the equipment of the other players what would happen. Related Links: Mmorpg - team and trade unions MMOrpG-origin MMORPG - Gameplay ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— MMORPG in the whole world is not an easy thing to be traveled. MMORPG in the world generally, and is divided into suitable for different levels of players of the region. The new role into the world from an enemy grades, and many of the tasks of regional start. The player characters to complete the task of this region have the ability to enter the neighboring region, where the task a little difficult, the monster is also stronger. Although this setting is the process of making the game fair and reasonable, but some players believe that this model is too repetitive boring, always Daguai upgrade then 打怪 the upgrade. Most MMORPG games, there are some other things in common: The choice of occupations and skills allow players to set their own role. Different occupations and skills with their respective advantages and disadvantages. Computer-controlled NPCs to provide players with the task, the sale of items recommended to the players, training players to learn new skills. Monsters (mobs) is the object of attack players, refers to any players to kill to get the treasure, or experience of the enemy. Town (dungeons), also known as copies (instances), is a relatively small space, there are a lot of monsters, players and teams to enter a copy of to kill a monster you can get a lot of treasures. The underground city is not necessarily in the ground - castles, space stations, and even temples in the wild are likely to become the underground city. Copy, players must scramble for a monster and resources, but a copy, a group of players have their own unique space, monsters and treasures are exclusively for them. Game, each team a copy of their own, other players can not enter. Transport such as vessels, spacecraft, mounts and transmission equipment, etc., enables players to move in a relatively short period of time is very long distances. Backpack or package of players used to store items of the game. Backpack or parcel items are usually displayed in the grid. In some games, the game character's weight is limited. In many games, players can some of the items stored in the warehouse. The above after the upgrade of the player character will change. Overall, with the players level increases, their ability to value, better equipped, but also take more advanced means of transport. However, the game character to reach level cap (level cap) does not mean the end of the game. Players can reach the highest level of the final copy of the endgame dungeons. This copy of the extremely difficult, and sometimes need a lot of players cooperate with each other to pass. For some people, a copy of the ultimate team (raid) is their goal of the game. However, some players think is as important to interact with others and get the equipment. For mmorpg credibility sales site Playing many MMORPG games in the game will encounter a lot of demand, for example, no gold to buy equipment, or are interested but can not afford to go to complete the kill boss the boss dropped mount, you may need to buy their ownsome demand for these needs of the players, many players are listed here that a more reliable online games to buy the store. Diablo 3: After our hard work during the past few months, we have achieved and guaranteed the following to our customers and new visitors: 1, Full stock on Dibalo3 normal mode on both US and EU server because we have many professinal suppliers; 2, Speed delivery for the above two servers within 5mins to 30mins normally; 3, Price will be the cheapest you found (if you think not, just tell our agent, we will check if we can match price.) 4, Satisfied service by our professional agent (all girls) 7/24; 5, Accept items book; And stocked some items and materials; You will be always treated as our VIP in Diablo3 from www.vipdiablo3.com. Runescape: Buy cheapest RS Gold and quickest delivery from rs4play.RS4play always stocked as much gp as you need because many suppliers farm gold manually for us.Also you can exchange your spare gold with rs4play by challenge price and 2mins payment! Shopping RS gp here, For more fun to Play! this site: www.rs4play.com Guild Wars 2: GW2 is a new game but it is a great game.We all wait for it for a long period already. But GW2 deserve our waiting. TOPGW2GOLD has one team to works on this game so we can provide the fast and smoothy service to you. The delivery of your GW2 Gold is done in game via trading face to face, you just have to login and trade with us. Please contact livechat to get the trading place information cause it maybe different everyday.this site: www.Topgw2gold.com Latest activity Category:Browse